ChainMail
by Yoshinaruto
Summary: Yoshi is haunted by a supernatual force after he deletes a chain letter email. Can he survive or will he die like the other thousands of people? T for later chapters.
1. Deleted

**I know it was supposed to be later but I had plenty of extra time (Surprisingly). I should be able to do this easily since I have gone through it in my mind when I was bored or wanted to. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or the characters, but I am pretty sure I own this story and the ideas. (Unless someone else thought of it without me knowing)**

**WARNINGS: Content may be more violent then my other stories Recommended for about 13 or 14+ (Or if you think you can handle it)**

**CHAIN-MAIL**

Prologue

"So what are you going to write about." Asked Yoshi's friend.

"Um, I don't know yet." I said truthfully.

"I thought you were a pro writer on Fanfiction, and your Girlfriend's mom is your teacher."

"So? And Shes not my Girlfriend, shes just a close friend." I haven't gotten to know Birdo's mom yet. It's the first day of the year and I have been here for about 8 years. And I am 16, just got my drivers license. She is a new teacher and the first project is to write a short story with at least 500 words. Seams easy, but everyone says she is so strict. So I got to finish it when I get home. My mom and Dad have jobs at home so I get to spend more time with them, and they can help me with my homework witch I think we get WAY to much of.

"Whatever dude, but I think you should go out with here, she is beautiful, kind, smart, and I can tell that she is totally into you. Plus you still haven't had your first kiss yet."

"How long are you going to talk to me about that?" I asked getting a little angry a him, he has been going on and on about this since I turned 13, he had his first kiss when he was 13 so he was expecting me to.

"Until you have your first kiss."

"Whatever, oh my dads here. See ya tomorrow." I left him there to wait, he can't drive because he is a month younger then me so his birthday is in 5 days. And I don't drive because I got my drivers license suspended for a month. In about a week I can drive again.

"So how was your first day?" My dad asked me when I got in the car.

"Good so far, but my teacher is rumored to be strict so I will just hope for the best."

"I'm sure she is just fine." Those words made me feel more confident.

**HOME**

I just finished my story and it looks just fine, I looked over it and there were no spelling or grammar mistakes. I sent it to Birdo and Derek (What I couldn't think of a name for him, and He is not similar to Boshi) to see what they thought. I waited for a response, and finally, I received and email. It was from Derek, he always sends me jokes and chain letter emails. But he also sends me responses to my stories. I checked it and it was another chain letter email. I sighed and clicked 'read'.

The Master of Death

He is is unstoppable

He is immortal

He will kill you

If you don't send this to 5 people, then he will kill you

thousands are dead from this, Save your self and forward this

"Are you kidding? I have received a lot of dumb chain letter emails but this broke the record for most stupid chain mail. DELETE." I said as I clicked the delete button. I now wish that I had forwarded it. Now my fate has been sealed just like the other thousands of people.

To Be Continued

**Will Yoshi escape the reaper? Or will he die like the other thousands of people? Sure I am a big fan of Yoshi, but I never said that he will always survive.**


	2. Fake or Real?

**Warning: Strong violence in this chapter. **

**The Next Day...**

Birdo looked at the empty seat. Yoshi had never been late before. Derek was also worried, he just thought Yoshi was late because he forgot to write the essay. I rushed in the room about a half hour late.

"Sorry I'm late. A truck was on a one way and chased us 5 blocks! And to make things worse the car crashed, so I had to walk the rest of the way." I said exhausted. I gave her the essay."

"If you are late then you must wait outside the rest of the day."

"THE REST OF THE DAY?" I see what people mean by strict. I sat down in the hallway and enjoyed not having to do any work, but I new it would all come at me later. After about 10 minutes I saw something at the end of the hallway.

"Um hello?" The figure started walking towards me very slowly. I was a little scared but didn't move. It continued to get closer and closer, so I got up just in case.

"What do you want?" It didn't answer, it was about 15 feet away so I thought about running or going in the classroom. Then it pulled out a scythe and I just started banging on the door as hard as I could.

"LET ME IN!" I was going to run but realized that the only thing at the end of the hallway was a window, and we were on the 4th story. So I couldn't run.

"COME ON OPEN THE DOOR!" I stopped walking and threw the scythe. When it was about to hit me Birdo pulled me in. I shut the door immediately.

"There is something out there!" I was still shocked from what just happened. Birdo looked outside the room both ways.

"There isn't anything out there." She said looking at me confused. I looked at my classmates, and they all looked like they thought I was insane or something.

"Stupid teacher." I muttered, she is making me clean the cafeteria, and there was a food fight! I will have no time to do my homework, and I might not even get any sleep. The cafeteria is huge and food is everywhere! I looked behind me to see something move quickly.

"Who is it?" I got up and went to where I saw it. I looked at there food serving thingy and suddenly Derek popped out of nowhere.

"Boo!" He screamed in my face.

"Derek!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." he said, laughing while I stared at him angrily.

"So how long is it gonna take you to clean this place?" He asked.

"Probably until morning!" Why couldn't my life be normal. I looked a the clock and started to leave.

"Were are you going?" He asked me.

"I'm changing schools!" I was outside and started walking home. There was no one around, but I did see a truck.

"Wait, isn't that the truck that attacked me before?" I heard something coming at me, I turned around to see the real truck from before. Coming at me full speed. I ran to the side so I could get away. It U turned and continued to chase me, I saw a gate in the distance, the truck was a a little far behind me but was getting closer to me. I finally reached the gate and climbed it. When I got over it it just plowed right though it. I saw some people and ran towards them.

"Yoshi?"

"Birdo! There is someone in a truck behind me. They-"

"Yoshi there isn't anything there." I looked back and saw the gate wasn't broken. I thought it might just be my imagination.

"It was right there, it broke the gate!"

"Are you okay?"

"What? Of course I'm okay, this is real! I'm not crazy!"

"Then what is going on?"

"I don't know okay!" I wonder if it is real. It hasn't hurt me yet. It hasn't hurt anyone else that I know. Every time the damage becomes fixed like it never happened.

I was just walking back home and I saw something go into someones house.

"There it is, this ends now." I ran inside to look for the entity but I didn't see anything. I went up the stairs and looked in the closet. Again No one was there.

"Come on out, I know you are here!" I looked in the mirror and realized my reflection was the reaper so I smashed it with a nearby chair.

"Now its over."

"What is going on up there?" I heard the owner of the house. He did not sound happy.

Something I will never do again: Break into someones house. I am at the police station because the owner pressed charges. I was sitting in a chair in an empty room. When suddenly the reaper appeared in front of me again.

"I am so tired of you. Your not real. Your just part of my imagination. You can't hurt me." And of course he slice my hand. I was shocked at the sudden pain and moved away from him.

"So if you can hurt me then I can hurt you!" I picked up the light weight chair and threw it at the reaper, but it went right through it." I fell to the floor when I realized there nothing I can do.

"What do you want from me?"

"_Your Soul!" _I raised it's scythe to kill me but the police officer came in the room.

"Whats going on in here." The cop caught its attention and it decapitated (Cut his head off) the officer. I watched in horror as the severed head fell to the floor. But I took my chance and ran through the door.

"You were arrested?" Birdo screamed.

"Yeah and I watched someone get DECAPITATED!"

"Well don't worry, the main character always survives." Derek said stupidly.

"How many movies have you seen? The Main character survives most of the time, not all the time!"

"Well think for a second, how do you get out of this?" He asked.

"I don't know! I can't touch him, he can touch me! I am dead!

"An exorcism!"

"That is for freakin demons! Not the grim reaper!"

"Yoshi just calm down. Maybe you will think of something." Birdo said reassuringly.

"I could go to a church."

"Well try that then."

"I'll tell my parents."

While I was asleep in my room the reaper entered the house. My dad sleeping on the couch because my mom was tired of him snoring. The grim reaper looked at him, and raised it's scythe but Derek opened the door, so it disappeared.

"Hey Yoshi, get up."

"What?"

"I got my license!" I grabbed my clock to look at the time.

"At 5 in the morning?

"Pretty sweet huh. So what did your parents say?"

"They said no."

"What me to take you?" Derek was new to driving so I didn't trust him completely. But it was the only way I could get there because I could not wait 2 days for my license.

"Um... Sure."

We got in the car and started driving. At first it was going good, but then...

"Ooh Pizza hut!" He took a quick U-turn to get to it.

"Derek!"

"But its right here."

"Well get it after we get to the church!"

"Fine!" He turned and saw the reaper causing him to hit a car and flip over.

I got out of the car to see the reaper standing right in front of me, ready to kill me.


	3. Live or Die

**Sorry about the delay...again, so I will try to finish Yoshi's curse soon in return. I will also post the next chapter of YL2 which is almost finished and had been for a while.**

I looked up at it, it raised its scythe again. Derek was on the other side of the wrecked car getting out. So I waited for the reaper to swing his scythe, then I move out of the way just in time.

"Derek lets go!" I said as I ran away from the reaper. Derek was still in shock from what he just saw though.

"What was that?"

"That was the grim reaper trying to kill me. So lets go now!" It was a great way to wake me up, since it was 4 in the morning now. Nothing better then a good car accident!

We arrived at the church, no one was there. The door was unlocked surprisingly so I just went in. Derek decided to call one of his friends to get a ride home. Feeling safe I went to the front of the church and lied down on a comfortable spot. There wasn't a pillow but I was fine without one, there wasn't a blanket but I was warm enough without one.

"Yoshi!" I looked up and saw Derek dead on the floor, he was almost sliced in half. Birdo was running away from the reaper but he threw the scythe in to her back. I watched in horror as my 2 best friends died gruesomely. The reaper turned around to kill me. Realizing that the church did not help with my safety I ran out the door. No one was around, so I ran to Birdo's car. I got in and turned it on but it wouldn't move, the wheels were deflated. I looked up to see if the reaper was there but he wasn't. So I left the car and saw him, he sliced my stomach. I fell to the ground and attempted to crawl away. My vision was getting blurry, I could feel my life fading away. Then he threw the scythe into my back.

All I could think of was that my friends were dead because of me, and I will be too. I rolled over to see the reaper standing there. Watching me, it smiled knowing that it's mission was complete. I thought back to when I first saw the email, I thought it was stupid, I didn't believe it, and now, I am paying for it with guilt and my life.

I knew that Derek wasn't the one that sent me that email. It was the reaper, that is how it kills people, the ones that don't believe in its existence. If I could take it all back, I would. If I could give my life to save my friends, I would. If could get one more chance, I would take it.

I looked up and saw that I was back in my room again. I saw the computer in front of me and it had the email on it. I hit forward and sent it to 5 people.

"Finally, safe" And surprisingly the scythe went through the screen and cut my neck. I fell back in shock. The reaper came out of the screen.

"I thought I was supposed to send it!"

"Yoshi!"

"What? What do you want?"

"Yoshi!"

"What is it?"

"Yoshi wake up!"

"Huh? Oh. It was all just a dream." Well sorta. I was asleep in the church. So Birdo and Derek are still alive. My mom and dad were in front of me, I could tell they were not happy. Birdo came to check on me but decided to come back later since my parents were there and it is good to stay away from them when they are angry. But they ended up letting me stay there since I didn't want to leave. The people of the church just though I was early so they didn't ask me any thing. I waited till church was over and pulled out a Bible. I read one of the verses, one reason why is because I was afraid that being in a church may not be enough to stop the reaper. It was psalm 150. I read the entire thing thinking it might help. I sat there for while, then I heard something. It could be Birdo since she was going to check on me. I opened the door to be nearly hit in the head with a flying scythe. I ducked quickly and fell back. I looked at it and ran.

"I'm gonna go check on Yoshi, you coming? Birdo asked Derek.

"I'm fine, and if you see something dressed in black, don't go near it." He warned her.

"Why?"

"Just be careful" Derek believed me because he saw it, but Birdo hasn't yet.

"Why can't you just forget about it ya know? Pretend I sent the email to some other people?" It of course didn't answer and continued to try to kill me. The church was very tall unlike some churches. So I ran up the stairs. Trying to escape the grim reaper. I got to the top when I came to a big large open spot. If I fell then that would really hurt. When I hit the bottom. I turned to see the grim reaper in front of me. There was no way to escape but to jump, and I was not going to jump.

"Please just let me live, just send it to me again and I will forward it, I promise!" It answered my question with a swing of the scythe. I jumped back to avoid it bit fell off the edge. I grabbed onto the side to keep myself from falling. It threw the scythe down to hit me but I dodged again. It tried again, I couldn't dodge this time so I fell. I hit my legs on the bottom of the floor and got a compound fracture in both my legs (Basically the bone went through his legs, wondering what it looks like? Watch 'Frozen' scene is very disturbing). It hurt so badly, I definitely couldn't walk and I couldn't crawl either. The pain was to much to bear. It wasn't possible to escape. It appeared in front of me again.

"Please, I will forward it. I promise, I will do it, PLEASE!"

"_No"_ It raised the scythe and brought it down. I raised my hand in front of me and it went through my hand. I screamed in pain, from both my legs and my hand. I was actually able to grab the scythe with my hands and take it from him I raised it and cut right through him. A flash of light appeared and it exploded. The scythe disappeared. I lied down, I was happy, but I still couldn't move. I was also bleeding to death. I would be dead in less then in hour most likely. My vision became blurry, I could barely see. I felt like death was still going to take me anyway.

I woke up in the hospital. My hand didn't hurt anymore, and my legs hurt a lot less.

"How are you feeling?" Birdo asked me, she, Derek, and my parents were here. Birdo had come to check on me and called the hospital. She saved my life, but still didn't believe the reaper was trying to kill me. She though I fell off the edge (Which I did) And she thought the hand wound was from a shard of broken glass.

"So how did you beat the reaper?" Derek asked me.

"I killed him with his own scythe."

"But I thought you said you couldn't touch him or his scythe?"

"I think that reading the Bible is more important then we think."

Everyone went back home since I told them to. I was on my computer again when another email poped up. I looked at it. Another chain letter email.

A Girl Died in 1901

She was buried alive

She was put to rest by magic

The magic wears off after 100 years

Send this to 5 people or she will appear next to you bed when you sleep and kill you

"Well what am I waiting for?" I hit forward.

"1...2...3..." A nurse walked in.

"You need anything?"

"No I'm fine thank you. Lets see how many people did I send it too? Oh yeah 4. And **5**. All done."

I was sleeping when I heard a noise. I sat up and turned on my lamp. I looked in front of me to see a little girl with a knife. She jumped towards me and-

**Yoshinaruto: Don't forget to review. And give it a score from 1-10**

**CAST**

Yoshi

Birdo

Derek

Yoshi's dad

Yoshi's mom

The Reaper

Birdo's mom

Police officer

House owner

Nurse

Little Girl

**Yay my longest chapter yet! The sequel will start soon! Probably before the end of August. And if you didn't notice why the little girl appeared in the end, it is because he sent it 4 times not 5. NOTE: The last chain mail was actually on a comments board for arcadeprehacks, I couldn't remember what it said exactly so I changed it some. It was to re-post it 5 times. I didn't and nothing happened to me. So yeah it was a fake. Hope you all enjoyed it. I did enjoy writing it.**


End file.
